


VID: Come Alive

by mithborien



Series: Supernatural Vids by Mithborien [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Fanvids, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-27
Updated: 2008-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episodic vid for 4.01 Lazarus Rising (This can so totally count as my episode review, right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Come Alive

**Details:** Supernatural | 5:09 | "Come Alive" by The Foo Fighters  
**Download:** 37mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?wutc3m8ma8kddbu)

**Password:** lazarus

**Author's Note:**

> I think Premiere randomly inserted stray frames in clips they had no business being in but aside from that I am pretty pleased with how this turned out considering I wanted to get this done before the next episode. Of course, I missed being ale to post it before the next episode but never mind. Lastly, I thought this was a pretty damn good episode :)


End file.
